Secrets
by Je m'appelle Janie
Summary: Oakkit is taken away by their father, Sand. Nightkit is determined to find him. Nightkit, still wanting to go find Oakkit but then she finds out a secret. One little secret. One big lie.
1. Fights

**Hi, a Warriors new Fic here! (Duh WackyPanda, isn't it obvious?)**

**This is my 1****st**** time I'm writing a Warriors fanfic, I have suddenly become obsessed with them lately…XD **

**Disclaimer: **Erin Hunter owns everything to do with Warriors in this story **(Sorry, too lazy to write out more….)**

**(As you might have noticed 'Person who sucks at summaries here') **

They were fighting, yelling again. Like they always had, well for as long as I could remember – sometimes I thought back to when I still couldn't see, when Oakkit and I spent out days sleeping, I could hear mums soft purr fill up the entire cave, and dads, joining in. Sometimes, in my dreams, I could see mother – Star next to my father – Sand. They would be sitting, shoulder touching and purring to each other. But, a dream was only a dream. They don't happen often, only when Dad goes off somewhere and Mum goes hunting, leaving Oakkit and I alone, two fluffy balls of fur, often making one ball, a half ginger, half black ball, as we snuggled together to keep warm. Mother would always come back soon, smelling of freshkill. She would bring a scrap of meat back for us to chew on. But when Dad comes back the yelling starts again, they would start quietly, whispering harsh words at each other, both afraid to wake the 'kits', then Dad – yes, it was always dad, would suddenly lunge at mum, claws glinting and Mum who claw back. Then Dad would go off again and Mum would curl around us, licking her wounds.

But he would always come back, creep back when everyone was asleep – well not everyone and lay near, his green eyes looking at us, well Oakkit. In the morning, they usually fought, he would leave, Mum would leave to hunt and then he came back. Hiding behind a rock, he watched Oakkit race around the clearing, either chasing me or getting chased. Dad's eyes never left him. Never flitted to me, but, I suppose that's ok, I didn't know him that well anyway. Sometimes he would come and play with Oakkit, leaving me out by the side. Oakkit, Oakkit always came back to me. Always, even when dad played with him, he would call; call for me to join the game, Dad would look at me then, with his wicked green eyes fill of venom. He had that evil glint in his eyes, like he could kill me in one bite. I was a coward, too afraid to go near him, too scared. Then Oakkit would come back to me and we would play together again, Dad scowled when Oakkit did that and always shot me a glare fill of hatred.

**Sorry for making it so short … *-* **

**Who can guess what will happen next? **


	2. Chapter 2 Taken

**Hello again readers! Well…I hope there will be readers so it doesn't look like I'm typing this to nobody…**

**-o- **

**Oakkit POV**

It was a frosty morning; wind whipped the trees till they almost snapped off. Nightkit was curled up next to Oakkit. The two kept each other warm as Star went off to hunt. Oakkit woke first. He gave Nightkit a lick on the forehead and nearly dozed off, until he saw his dad. His dad, he loved his dad. He played with him, but he always left Nightkit out and Oakkit did not like that, not that he didn't love his mother; she was nice and brought back lots of yummy bits for them to eat. Nightkit stirred in her sleep and woke,

"Oakkit?" She asked

"Oakkit?"

"Yeah?" Oakkit answered, turning his attention back to Nightkit.

"Nothing, you look like something's bothering you?"

"Oh, it's nothing" Nightkit looked at me with suspicious eyes. I couldn't tell her I had seen dad, he had put his lips into the 'shhh' sign when Nightkit had talked to me. Nightkit got up to her paws and went deeper into the cave

"Going to get a drink, you coming?" She asked, nudging me

"Yeah, coming"

I ran after her. The cave smelt of oldness, ice and rats. The ground was slightly moist, making my paw pads cold. We go to the little stream and Nightkit bent down and took a sip. The cave walls expanded here, leaving a wide area. By the side of the wall, a tiny trickle of water dripped into the little stream. Mum had caught a fish in it once or twice, they had no eyes. Nightkit continued lapping the water; I stepped closer and saw a slight disturbance in the clear water. A small, eyeless, pale fish swam out and darted somewhere else. Shaking my fur, I took a long sip, letting the freshness travel through my body. A shadow came up behind me; I spun around and saw Dad, Sand. Nightkit gasped and pressed her small body against the wall, her eyes widening.

"Dad!" I cried out pressing my face against his chest fur.

"Son, Burn, come. We will be leaving this forlorn place." He spoke, his voice echoing around the cave.

"Oakkit?" Nightkit whispered

"Dad!" I laughed, "My names Oakkit"

"No. Burn. Your name is Burn." He said then grabbed my scruff and ran off out of the cave. I tried to claw him but it was no use. I could hear Nightkit's wails, then nothing. Suddenly, he stopped and spun around again, was he going to put me back? No, I thought as I saw Nightkit, she had flung herself on top of him, on top of Sand. She was trying to claw him, only managing to get small pricks of blood out. Her black pelt stood out on Sand's golden one. Oakkit let out a shout as Sand used his large paw to whack her off; she flew through the air, twisted her body and landed on her paws then charged again, this time attacking his face. Crying, I was crying now. She scratched his nose, the pricks of blood dripped off and landed on my face, mingling with my tears. Sand let out an angry grunt and let his claws slide out. Nightkit jumped off and attacked his back again shouting words I couldn't hear. Sand whacked Nightkit again, letting his claws slid into her back. She landed without a sound onto the brown earth, and lay there, unmoving. I heard a mournful yowl back, was that Star? But I didn't care. Not the least.

"YOU KILLED HER YOU PIECE OF FOXDUNG! You killed her…you –" I couldn't continue. Sand dug his teeth into my scruff and dashed off. I sobbed, dead. Nightkit was dead, and my father had killed her.

… **Wow…sooo….the main is dead? Yes or no? :) **

**Thanks and R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3 Nightpaw

**Chapter 3**

**EEEEKKKKK…. :)**

**Thanks to all readers…. 3**

**-o-**

**Stars POV**

I saw him, I saw Sand, I've always known this would happen, known but never knew when it would actually happen. He took Oakkit. My heart ached for him, even thought he wasn't my flesh and blood, I had cared for him, been his mother. But Nightkit, Nightkit my little star, **(No Pun Intended)** my everything. I was walking back with a piece of vole in my mouth when I saw, saw him. I had once loved him, loved him with all my heart, but now, now I regret it. My brave Night, she launched herself at him; I stood there frozen, frozen out of fear. He squatted her off, determined she leapt again, and then it happened, the worst happened. He shoved her off and she didn't get up, didn't twitch, mewl or move a single muscle. I dropped the vole and ran, that coward was already long gone. I screamed out a mournful yell, one that echoed my sorrow and scared the prey miles away into hiding. Then, suddenly, as if just sleeping, Nightkit twitched, just the slightest move of the paw. I breathed again.

**-o- No one's POV -o- **

_Lick, lick, lick._ Night opened her eyes.

"_Where am I?"_ She whispered, standing uncertainly to her small feet

"_Hush dear, rest."_ Sand answered, nuzzling her kit

Then, like a punch, it came back to Nightkit. Oakkit, taken, Sand. Sand, the maker of this trouble. Sand.

Tears sprung into her eyes, Star cuddled her closer, glad that Nightkit was alive. Thoughts overflowed in Nightkit's brain, she had failed, failed to get her littermate back. Failed. The sparkling droplets fell like a waterfall out of Nightkits eyes and a sad kitten cries filled up the entire cave.

"_Shh, Nightkit, it's alright. Mummys here, shhh"_ Star whispered into her kits ear, saddened by her wailing.

"_N-no! N-never gon-gonna be a-alri-alright! NEVER!"_ Nightkit cried harder, thinking of the billon times Oakkit had been here for her, helping her, soothing her, even the time where he had got stung by a flying yellow thing, it was he comforting her, it was her that had been crying. Star signed and continued licking Nightkit. Too attached, they had become too attached. She should have separated them, to keep Nightkit from this mourning, but in her heart, Sand knew she would have never separated them, it was impossible. The two clung onto each other like grass and dirt; they belong and would never be parted.

The days passed slowly, Nightkit began to grow thinner and smaller, if that was possible. She no longer had the energy to play, to run and chase, like a normal kit. Sand was worried, worried for Nightkit.

Need a plan, a way to brighten the mood. Star tried everything, even to capturing a live grasshopper for Nightkit to play with but Nightkit just stared at it, not moving and her chin, once again landed on her paws.

"_Nightkit, today you turn are 6 moons old, time to teach you hunting. From now on, you will be known as Nightpaw. "_Star announced. Star – Star had once been a Clan cat, that was before she met Sand, before Nightkit. Nightpaw's ears cocked, okay, she admitted, learning to hunt was quite a big thing. She couldn't help but feel excited, Oakkit escaped from her mind for a few minutes. The two went out to the trees, where the cave looked like a little rabbit hole.

"_First, you have to learn the hunter crouch"_ Star taught Nightpaw everything she knew, to the way your tail was supposed to move. Finally, they were ready. The two hunter's paws were but as loud as a leaf falling onto the ground. Nightpaw sniffed the dewy morning air in and _There!_ The slight crunch of a leaf, a little crunching sound came from the far tree,

"_You go get it"_ Star mouthed to her, Nightpaw nodded, excitement brewing up. A little brown mouse was nibbling some kind of nut behind a tree root. Nightpaw crouched and silently crawled over, not letting her belly touch the dry leaves. Nearly, nearly, she crouched into the hunter's crouch and prepared her muscles for the powerful jump, them BAM she pounced, her tail doing the flick her mother had taught her. The mouse squeaked as the predator hurled into it. Nightpaw nipped its neck and the light left its eyes. Proud. Nightpaw felt a teeny bit proud.

_If only Oakkit could see me now._

**-o- **

**End of chapter 3. Hope there are still readers XD **

**R&R!**


End file.
